


K-2SO's Heart

by nra40



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nra40/pseuds/nra40
Summary: K-2SO contemplates the concept of hearts, at the end of it all.





	K-2SO's Heart

Humans have an idiom “Give someone your heart”. There is typically less blood and viscera involved than you might expect. It’s a metaphor.

Imperial droids don’t have hearts. No droids have hearts -- well, technically speaking some M3 units have a liquid based cooling system which requires a primary pump more or less equivalent to an organic heart, but apparently it’s, “just not the same.”

But Imperial droids are especially heartless. The Empire frowns on non human lifeforms, and Imperial droids are routinely memory wiped so as to prevent them from developing anything so inconvenient as an idea, let alone a personality.

There is still the question, K-2SO thinks, of whether a droid could develop a heart. (Obviously not literally, the metaphorical nature of this thought process has been firmly established.) He thinks so. 

The chances of success were slim to begin with and are rapidly dropping. He has done all he could, the files retrieved, the door locked. It’s in Cassian and Jyn’s hands now. He can “Lay his heart at rest”.

He wouldn’t be here without Cassian. He’d likely have been blown to smithereens ages ago, and it wouldn’t have particularly mattered - he would have still just been a mindless, heartless, thing of a droid. As opposed to a person. A person with a heart. 

What strange business it is, having a heart. Having a heart is what makes it hurt that his… compatriots will never really trust him. Makes it so that familiar “Stay in the ship” aches even when he sees the logic in it. But having a heart is also what lets him disobey, following his heart instead of orders, and keeping Cassian safe.

He wishes he could have gotten to know Jyn more. He had a feeling (a gut feeling, more viscera to add to his collection) that she and Cassian could have had something, if there had been more time. He thinks that maybe her lonely heart was the piece that could have solidified the home made up of the old broken shards of Cassian’s, and the tender small newness of his. Maybe he’s reading too much into it. He’s allowed to be melodramatic, he’s dying after all.

Cassian changed K-2SO’s life, when he stole him. Cassian taught him what it was to care, but was too heart sore and heart weary to ever really let him in.

Cassian gave him a heart. Jyn gave him a gun.


End file.
